Decades of Denial
by CaraCBewulf
Summary: The future doesn't always turn out as planned. Kiara, the oldest, was destined to be the next queen of the Pride Lands. She didn't always appreciate the reresponsibilities and obligations of ruling. Kion, the youngest, was a carefree and immature cub, until he was assigned to be the leader of the new Lion Guard, a group that protected the Circle of Life.
1. Chapter 1

.Chapter 1 – Pages 1 – 5.

Hello everyone this story is based on HydraCarina's newest comic. Decades of Denial. Please go and support her by watching her on DeviantArt.

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Disney. Any OC's and story line belong to HydraCarina. I just put on to fanfiction for her.

* * *

*The future doesn't always turn out as planned. When King Simba and Queen Nala's twins were born, their future seemed certain and predictable. Kiara, the oldest, was destined to be the next queen of the Pride Lands. Even though she would initially have preferred to play all day like her brother, she eventually began to take her training seriously. She didn't always appreciate the responsibilities and obligations of ruling. But she hoped that if her father noticed how mature she was, he would give her more freedom. Kion, the youngest, was a carefree and immature cub, until he was assigned to be the leader of the new Lion Guard, a group that protected the Circle of Life. Even though adults usually kept an eye on Kion and his friends, and the group rarely got in any real danger, Kion still felt important, being able to contribute in taking care of the kingdom. For a while, both royal siblings accepted their roles and were looking forward to the future. But as they grew up, the situation changed. Kiara realized her father would never give her freedom she craved… And Kion began to wonder if the Lion Guard was actually needed, or if it was just a childish game, made up to prevent him from noticing how useless he was.

"So Kiara, are you excited? Your mom said you'll soon be ready for your first solo hunt." Tiifu asked her. "U'gh, Tiifu, would she be excited? She's going to be the queen! She won't have to hunt if she doesn't want to I wouldn't. Hunting is so tiring and dirty…" Zuri stated. "Well, I don't know… To be honest, I'd much rather just hunt than be queen." Kiara told them. "What, why?! Are you crazy?" Zuri exclaimed. "You used to like all that queenly stuff when were younger." Tiifu said. "Yeah, I know, but that was ages ago… When I was little, I thought it'd be fun to just live my own life and do what I want. But my dad gave me a long lecture about how queenship will be my duty and bla bla… I've been trying to please my dad and learn the ways of a ruler, but… It's so boring! I can't take it anymore!" Kiara ranted on and on as Tiifu and Zuri loked at each other in confusion. "What are you complaining about, Kiara? At least you've got a purpose in life!" Kion stated between her.

Kiara seemed outraged by the fact that her brother was there. "Kion! What are you doing here? Did Dad send you to spy on me again? I don't need bodyguards!" Kiara screamed at her brother. "Oh, I don't mind… *giggle* I feel safer immediately…" Zuri said with a flirty look on her face. "*sigh* No, Kiara, I'm not spying on you. But Timon and Pumbaa are. Ono said he saw them following you… I thought I should let you know." Kion told her with a cheeky smile. "Arrgh, again!? This is so unfair! Why are you allowed to go freely and have fun, while I'm being treated like a cub?" Kiara complained. "Maybe because you act like a cub, skipping your lessons and all? I'd trade places with you anyday. You're the future ruler! I don't have anything important to do." Kion pointed out with a looked of sadness on his face. "Oh, don't worry, Kion! I think you're irreplaceable! You're so brave and strong and…" Zuri trailed off as she looked at Kion with what she thought was a sexy look, while Kiara was staring at her as if she was saying to herself, 'Uh Zuri that's my brother you know that right.' "But now that Janja and his clan are not a threat anymore, the Circle of Life doesn't need protection…" Kion said sadly. "Well… Maybe you could find something else to protect..? Like me..?" Zuri told Kion as she walked up to him so that she could look him right in the eye with her sexy face and smirk. "Ehh, Zuri…" Kion started as he was to confused to answer her. "You'll always be important, Kion. Just because the hyenas don't cause trouble anymore doesn't mean we don't have other threats…" Kiara told him. "Yeah, like for example those evil Outsider lions who supported Scar!" Tiifu stated.

"But there's no sign of Zira and her pride for months. They might have left the Outlands." Kion pointed out. "I guess you're right. They didn't have much food…" Tiifu said. "That's why they used to steal from us all the time… I hope they're gone for good." Zuri stated. "See, Kion? Maybe you could help solve this conflict with the Outsiders…" Kiara said to him as she tried to give him a boast of hope. "I don't know… I'm sure Mom's hunting party can chase them off if they try to steal again. I want bigger challenges. But can I find them here in the Pride Lands?" Kion said. "What are you trying to say, son?" Simba asked his son. "You're not planning to leave, are you?" His mother asked with worry lining her voice, before she continued, "But where would you go? The Pride Lands are your home. Your family and friends are here!" "I know, Mom. I'm sorry but… I feel I can't stay here. What if I'll just get tired of my role? What if… What if I'll end up like Scar?" Kion asked.

"What are you talking about? Kion, listen to me. You're nothing like Scar, and never will be!" Simba told his son. "But what if I have it somewhere in me? What if I'll just… snap and turn bad?" Kion asked his back. While Kiara and Nala stand by with worried looks on their faces. "Scar didn't just "snap and turn bad", you know that. You've heard the story about him many times…" Simba stated. "Well, yes… But the story seems to change a little every time…" Kion pointed out. "Yeah. When we were little, Rafiki told us that Scar got his scar from an angry buffalo…" Kiara said as if she didn't believe it. "And after that he wanted to called Scar to remind himself of his foolishness… But I can't really imagine Scar amitting a mistake…" Tiifu added on. "Oh yes, _that_ story… Well, Rafiki thinks that stories should teach a lesson. He's not always very strict about the truth." Simba told them. "Tell them the real story, Simba. Maybe our son will forget his plans about leaving…" Nala told her mate.

*Well, okay then… As you know, my father Mufasa was the oldest of King Ahadi and Queen Uru's triplets, chosen by the Great Spirit, destined to be king after his father. Thema, the middle child and only daughter, was promised to a prince of another kingdom. The youngest cub, who at that time was still called Taka, was the future leader of the Lion Guard. Taka. His name meant "to want", which suited him perfectly because all his life he spent wanting what he couldn't have.

* * *

AN: There is chapter 1 hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Pages 6 – 10.

Hello everyone this story is based on HydraCarina's newest comic. Decades of Denial. Please go and support her by watching her on DeviantArt. Thank you to anyone who read the first chapter.

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Disney. Any OC's and story line belong to HydraCarina. I just put on to fanfiction for her.

* * *

*While his parents were training his brother and sister for their respective roles, Taka was getting lessons from his father's cousin, Makali, who was the leader of the Lion Guard at the time. Taka was a little jealous of his siblings, because he felt that their future positions were more important than his. Because the Lion Guard had plenty of dangerous missions he couldn't participate in, Taka had more freetime than his siblings… He tried to spend time with the other cubs of the pride… and he always tried to prove that he was just as "important" as his siblings.* "But we played hide-and-seek yesterday, just like you wanted! Today Hanja, Kahawa and I want to play tag. Why should you always get to decide?" asked Jua. "Why? You should know, Jua! I happen to be a prince! I decide what we'll play! We'll play hide-and seek!" Taka demanded. "You can't order us around. You may be a prince but you'll never be king." Said Hanja. "Thank goodness! Think about it… "King Taka". "King _Trash_ "!" teased Kahawa. "*giggle*" Jua giggled. "It means "to want"! Your joke is getting old." Taka told them. "Well, it also means "trash". And that fits you better!" Kahawa said rudely. "Did someone forget to take the trash out? I can't breathe!" Jua said as she laughed herself silly. "Just wait, you three… I'll tell on you to my mother!" Taka stated.

*Taka had a close relationship with his mother. Uru pitied and pampered him and fulfilled even his smallest wishes.* "Taka dear, what's wrong? Why do you look so grumpy?" His mother asked him. "The other cubs were bullying me again. I wanted to play hide-and-seek, but they wanted to play tag! They never do what I say! You must tell them to stop bullying me!" Taka said with a sad look on his face. "But Taka, it's not bullying if they want to play a different game than you. You should try to negotiate and make compromises." Uru told him. "But I don't want to play tag. I'm not as afast as the others… It's not fair!" He moaned. "Life's not always fair. You don't always get what you want." She tried to explain to him. "Mufasa does! He always gets what he wants… because he's the future king. I'm sure you would help Mufasa, if he was being bullied… After all, he's more important…" He ranted on to his mother. "Oh, Taka, don't be sad… You're just as important as your brother. I… I will talk to the other cubs and make sure they'll let you decide what game to play next time." Uru reassured him. "Thanks, Mom! You're the best! I love you." He thanked her. "Oh, I love you too, Taka. But now I have to take your sister on a lesson. Would you like to join us?" She asked. " _Mom!_ I'm not a girl!" Taka whined.

*While Uru was trying to strengthen Taka's confidence, someone else always got him to doubt his position… When Taka didn't have othercompany, he went to see his old great-uncle Thando, who had been the leader of the Lion Guard when Taka's grandfather Mohatu had been king.* "Uncle Thando! Can you play with me?" Taka asked. "*sigh* Why, if it isn't my favourite grandnephew Taka. Why aren't you training with the Lion Guard?' Thando asked him. " _"This task is too dangerous for you, Taka, Go home."_ So here I am… Again." Taka told his granduncle. "Oh, I see… Well, the tasks of The Lion Guard can sometimes be very challenging, and little cubs are not very useful…" Thando said to him. ""Hey! I'm not a little cub, Uncle!" Taka moaned. "Oh really? Then why didn't you insist they take you with them, hmm?" Thando asked Taka. "Well, I tried but they said I should grow a little first." Taka said. "*yawn* Could you go grow somewhere else? Where are the other cubs? I'm busy…" Thando asked Taka. "I already tried to play with them but they didn't obey me. They think that because I'm not the future king, I don't have any power…" Taka said sadly. "Well, they're not completely wrong… But of course they should know to respect their future king's future little helper… *yaaawn*" Thando told Taka. ""Little helper"…? I'm going to be so much more…"Taka said to himself.

*Taka often felt lonely and mistreated because he couldn't get along with the other lion cubs. He tried to hide his insecurity by acting arrogant and domineering, which only led to the other cubs beginning to avoid him. At the same time, the other cubs admired Taka's brother, Mufasa, who was funny, brave and smart. No matter how hard Taka tried to prove he was just as good as Mufasa, he just couldn't get the same admiration. Thema, Taka's sister tried to support and encourage him, but she did the same for Mufasa too. Taka wished to have friends he wouldn't have to share with his "marvellous" brother. Friends that would admire him, not his brother. Eventually, he found friends like that… but not among his own kind.* " _GO AWAY!_ " someone shouted. "Grr… Leave us alone!" a hyena cub shouted. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with stealing my meal?" asked a male cheetah. "Please, have mercy mister! We were so hungry!" Another hyena cub said to him. "Yeah, we don't have much food at home." Said the first hyena cub. "Well, now _I'm_ hungry! Since you three ate my lunch, it's only fair that you become my new meal…" the cheetah male told them. "Leave them alone, cheetah!" Taka scowled at the cheetah. "And who are you to order me, lion cub?" asked the cheetah. "I'm the king's son! You'll do as I say, or else…" stated Taka.

"The king's son?! B-but your father has asked us to help keep these savages out of this land." The cheetah stuttered. "Well, _I'm_ telling you to leave them alone! What have they even done?" Taka asked. "Are you absolutely sure you're King Ahadi's son? I thought Mufasa to be smarter… and bigger." The cheetah stated. "*sigh* I'm not Mufasa. I'm his brother, Taka." Taka said in a frustrated voice. "Ahh, so you're not the future king? In that case, I don't have to listen to you. Your word is not law." The cheetah boasted. "But my father's word is. I may not know much, but I know that hurting young ones is forbidden. Young ones of _all_ species." Taka told him and the cheetah had a scared look of his face. "Ehh… Come to think of it, I'm not that hungry! T-they probably taste bad anyway…" the cheetah said in a hurry as his ran away. "Run away, and never return!" Taka shouted to him.

* * *

AN – There you go next chapter is on once more pages of the comic is up.


End file.
